


Lightning

by himaliaarche



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaliaarche/pseuds/himaliaarche
Summary: Dom makes Brian feel like he's got electricity in his veins.





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> AN: All mistakes are my own. I've no beta to rein me in.
> 
> Imported from FFNet

Brian pulled himself out from under the Supra hands trembling. Since Dom had trusted him with the history of his father and the charger he'd been a live-wire. All pent up energy with nowhere to go. Jesse had started at him with," you need a blunt man? "His way of winding down when his brain couldn't focus at all, not even on the supra. Brian shook his head," No man," clear blue eyes not offering any kind of explanation for the sudden change in demeanor.

He stood leaving the garage, hands reaching for the unopened pack of Pall Malls. Tanner had made him quit, said it was bad for him and it didn't look good. Still, Brian needed to cool down and this was the only thing that would get him there, for now. He tugged the pack out, fiddling with the edge before tap, tap, tapping out one cigarette. He put it to his lips and searched his pockets for a lighter.

Flicking the lighter on, he brought it to his cigarette and dragged in the smoke, letting it curl in his lungs before blowing it out. He sighed as some of the energy escaped him leaving him in control of his body again.

The cause of his sudden influx of restlessness Brian knew had nothing to do with Dom's past, but everything to do with Dom. That moment of intimacy had struck him, lightning trapping itself in his body with no way to out. Mia had been right, Dom was gravity and Brian was just a piece of rock pulled into orbit around him.

Dom was attractive on any given day, but Brian knew better. He had Mia and Dom had Letty and this wasn't juvie or after. Yet, Brian couldn't help looking at Dom and wanting him the way he'd wanted Rome in Barstow. He took another drag turning at the quiet shuffle of footsteps.

"Those things'll kill ya," Dom commented voice rough and amused.

Brian let out a breath," yeah?" Cigarettes hadn't failed him before but with Dom here he was right back to being a live-wire.

Dom responded," yeah." Silence fell between them comfortable and familiar, until Dom continued," There something you want Brian?"

Brian turned facing Dom properly and kept surprise out of his face, where had that come from? He shrugged," nothing man."

Dom raised an eyebrow and Brian held his ground. Most people wilted under that look but Brian wasn't about to." Yeah?"

Brian nodded," yeah." Dom left Brian wondering what exactly had just happened.

He dropped the butt on the floor, snuffing the last embers out and following Dom back into the garage. He was still charged up and tempted to stay for another smoke though he resisted. Being around Dom seemed to negate the effects of anything that could help him calm down. Somehow he had the suspicion that Dom either knew he was a cop or that Brian wanted him. He didn't know which idea scared him more.

-fini-


End file.
